Touched In the right way
by stingray2185
Summary: This is a story that takes place in the 2004 movie.
1. Chapter 1

This is an Erik and Christine story from the movie 2004 starting off right after Erik told Christine to leave and take Raoul. She does not kiss Raoul . Erik does not have a mask on. I am writing Christine as naive.

I Don't own any of these characters just the story and plot are my own.

Chapter 1

Christine intended to return the ring that The Phantom had used as her engagement ring to him. She headed up the stairs to the bed room. Once she entered the room what she saw there melted her heart and made her wonder why she had denied her angel. On the floor sat her angel he no longer was the phantom to Christine he was listening to a music box play Masquerade. When he looked up at her he has such a sadness in his eyes when he said to her

"Christine I love you."

Christine walked around him so she was in front of her angel and she looked deep into his eyes seeing all the years of sadness and all the years of never being shown kindness as well as his love for her. It all took her breath away. She held his gaze and reached for his hand to urge him to stand. Once he was standing towering over her while still holding his one hand with one of her own she reached the other hand up and touched the marred side of his face in a loving way. Then slowly without looking away from his gaze she allowed her hand to travel down his neck to his exposed chest and then down some more to the top of his trousers. All the while she was looking at this man standing in front of her who was in awe of her touch. In his eyes she could see love in them compassion also and a few other emotions she was not sure or familiar with.

She rose up on her tip toes and kissed this angel of hers for the 3rd time tonight. This time he kissed her back allowing his one hand to rest on her waist. While they were kissing learning the contours of each other lips Christine out of habit with Raoul reached down and cupped her angel's arousal through his trousers. Christine gave off a soft gasp at the feeling of her angel since he over flowed her hand. If Christine had been looking at him she would have seen that her angel's eyes got very wide as he began to pull away so that he could remove her hand and tell her why he was doing so. Christine was not having it yet she moved as her angel did continuing to kiss him as her palm rested on his arousal. He reached down and took her hand softly by the wrist and went to move away he took 2 steps back and said

"My dear where did you learn to kiss in this manner cupping me as you did?"

Christine smiled and replied "That is how Raoul and I kiss, he says it necessary for me to touch him there to make sure I am making him happy with the kiss. Why did I do it wrong angel?"

"Christine first off my name is Erik not angel and I was taught that a lady should not touch a man that way even her husband. It is seen as a whore thing to do to cup the man to make sure that she will be paid. My dear if that is the way that your Vicomte taught you to kiss then I must ask why did you not cup me when we kissed in his presence?"

Christine stood there silent for a few seconds not sure what to do she actually liked the feeling of her an…. No Erik's arousal against her palm. She smiled at him and said

"Erik I don't know why Raoul taught me to kiss that way then but I would be lying to say I did not enjoy feeling you against my palm. And as to the why not with the first two kisses Raoul said that I was only to touch him that way when we were sharing a private kiss thus why I did not cup you till we were alone."

Erik turned from her for a moment and taking another ½ step back said

"Christine it is a miracle I did not take you on this bed here after such a touch. How is it that your boy has not taken you if you have done this kind of kiss with him before?"

Christine looks at Erik and blushes " Raoul says I am not ready."

Erik at first is unable to understand why she would not be ready then it begins to dawn on him.

"Is he touching you in any particular place when he says you are not ready my dear?"

Christine nods "yes between my legs"

Erik smiled at this thinking that there might still be a chance for him if Christine is not aroused by Raoul. Then fear and panic begins to set in for his pupil does she love Raoul even though she is not aroused by his touches.

"Christine when you think about Raoul what words do you use to define him in your life?" Christine thinks for a minute on this question and then says "kind, friendly, and picnics in the attic."

"Normally a husband to be should invoke other words my dear like desire passion fire and love. These kinds of thoughts are what get a woman ready. Who if anyone in your life do these words reflect."

Christine shyly said " Erik I don't know what is passion or desire and why would I want to be on fire?"

Erik had to consider his answer since it seems she was not sure what passion was.

"Christine when I touched you on stage tonight what did you feel."

"I felt a wanting in my stomach and below." "That wanting my dear is desire. As for passion it is what we were acting out, it normally leads to the point of no return when a woman is no longer a virgin cause she gave it to her husband or lover. As to fire it is burning feeling on the skin not a true fire but a burning to be touched by a lover or husband."

Christine nodded her head and silently raised her hand toward Erik for him to take. Once his hand was in her own she pulled him forward a bit and placed his hand over her heart and said "Those feelings you just described I feel for you. I am so sorry Erik I should have never feared you all this pain is my fault." Erik was shocked he did not know what to say. As they stood there looking into each other's eyes Raoul entered the room he had been waiting to whisk Christine away but she had pleaded that she need to say good bye to her angel. What he saw in front of him made his blood boil. "What is the meaning of this Christine?"Raoul shouted

You will have to come back for the next chapter to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an Erik and Christine story from the movie 2004 starting off right after Erik told Christine to leave and take Raoul. She does not kiss Raoul . Erik does not have a mask on.

I don't own any of these characters just the story and plot are my own.

Chapter 2

Raoul was looking at his fiancé and this monster that was her "Angel of Music" he walked closer to the pair. It disgusted him that his Christine would allow this monster to touch her breast and not scream for help. Raoul would have kept her safe from his wandering hands.

Erik saw Raoul enter the room and his first thought was to pull his hand away from Christine. But Christine was not having it and held his hand there over her heart. He looked down at his angel and he was not sure what to make of this gesture if he should be happy or if he should flee all the sooner.

Christine was caught once again between these two men but now she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was in love with only one of these men and it was not the man that she was engaged to. She looked up at her angel as he had tried to remove his hand from her but she held onto him enjoying the feeling of the strength that his touch gave her. She knew that she could face whatever she needed to with his touch.

"Christine how can you let that animal touch you in such an intimate way. I am who you are to marry you are MINE" Raoul yelled.

Erik saw fire when he was called an animal and when Raoul claimed Christine as if she was an object. He was ready to defend Christine's honor if necessary. But soon he felt a small warm something on his chest and looked down, there was Christine with her hand on his bare chest smiling up at him regardless of what Raoul just said she was honestly smiling at him. He felt so much of his anger just melt away at her touch and her smile. He felt like he had gone from Phantom to Erik in a matter of seconds just because of her touch and smile. He wondered how much longer till the Phantom was no more and he did not mind one bit. He had served his purpose he could die in this disaster. Christine turned to face Raoul.

"Raoul I made a mistake I was naive Raoul I did not truly understand love or passion or desire. I am so sorry but I see you as a brother as a happy past and that is not true love. I beg your forgiveness." As she had said this she had taken Erik's hand that had been on her breast and had wrapped it around her waist as she stood in front of him like she was protecting him. Raoul would not allow this girl to make him feel like he was being made a fool of.

"Christine come to me I will protect you." He held out his hand waiting for Christine to come to him still in disbelief that she would allow this murderer to touch her as he had seen Christine herself had wrapped this monster's arm her waist.

Christine was enjoying the feeling of Erik arm wrapped around her waist she pulled his arm tighter around herself and when she did she was able to feel just how much this situation was affecting Erik. She was so excited to be alone with Erik let him touch her where Raoul had and where he said she was not ready to be intimated with him. She longed to be with Erik and to be happy with him and to have children with him first they would have to marry. But first of all she had to get Erik out of this cave as the mob was coming and she knew that Raoul would use them as a distraction to get Erik to drop his guard so he could take Christine.

Raoul still stared in disbelief that Christine, his Christine was allowing this animal to touch her, what next. He needed to get her away from this "angel of disaster" but there was not much time as the mob was coming and Raoul feared Christine being hurt in the mix. "Christine come and bring your angel we must get out of here and there is only one boat so we will all have to ride together.

Erik knew he could not trust Raoul and he knew that there were other ways out but he was not sure if Christine could make threw some of the passages. Erik looked at Raoul and stated that he wished to speak to Christine alone for a moment. Raoul sneered and said "make it fast or the mob will kill you both."

Erik waited for Raoul to be out of ear shot and then turn Christine to face him said to Christine. "There are other ways out of this underground home that I have made I but I'm just not sure if you my dear would be able to navigate them as some are rocky and dangerous but I don't believe that we can trust your childhood friend as you were engaged to him this morning and now you have discovered that what you feel for him is not a love of man and wife but a love of brother and sister."

"Erik I will be able to navigate the passes you choose with your help but we must make it fast Raoul will be back soon I am sure as the mod sounds very close."

Erik took Christine's hand and led her over to the closet he tripped a hidden trigger and passage opened up before them. He helped her through the closet and then he himself went through grabbing a small trunk along the way. Making sure that the trigger was set to not reveal the passage if tripped again Erik closed the passage to the closet in his bed room and turned to face Christine.

No sooner than he was able to turn to face her was she pressing herself against him wrapping him in a hug. Awkwardly Erik hugged her back as he was not used to receiving attention and he was supporting the small truck in his other hand. He knew that he wanted to get Christine out of Paris as soon as he could so that they would not be stopped but this gesture was one he was not willing to give up.

NEXT CHAPTER: Will Erik get Christine out of Paris before Raoul can stop them.


	3. Chapter 3

This is an Erik and Christine story from the movie 2004 starting off right after Erik told Christine to leave and take Raoul. She does not kiss Raoul . Erik does not have a mask on.

I don't own any of these characters just the story and plot are my own.

Chapter 3

Erik found it very difficult to hold the small chest as Christine was pressing herself to him in a hug he longed to hug her and more but for right now he had to get her out of this place. Erik touched her back and whispered "come my dear we must move quickly so as to arrive away from these tunnels and passages before Raoul is able to find us."

Christine nodded her head and moved so that Erik could show her the way out. She found that she was silently praying that they would make it to their destination before Raoul she wanted to be with Erik and not Raoul and it seemed that Raoul would not take no for an answer. Once Erik had moved passed Christine he reached for her hand and grasped it firmly as he wanted to help her as best as he could and he knew she had to be getting tired as it had been a long and trying day.

They walked in silence Erik wanting to keep his thoughts to himself and Christine giving him time. Time to form a plan time to ponder her words and actions of this night a few times as they were walking Christine ended up brushing against Erik and once she used her hand to brace herself and it landed squarely on his exposed chest. She was glad it was mostly dark or he would have seen that she went from white to tomato red in seconds. Erik did happen to see her blush as they had shared an intimate touch accidental but still intimate. He was not sure what to make of this she, his angel had kissed him a demon 3 times this night that was 3 more kisses then he had ever received in his whole life. His own mother refused to kiss him and that kiss would not have been on the lips as his angel had kissed him. The touch of her lips made him feel so many things that he was not sure if he would ever process what she was doing to him. He knew that the passages would be ending soon leaving them on the streets of Paris close to a house that Erik had bought at one time. He had considered taking Christine there so she could rest and sleep and he could gain back some of his composure having Christine this close to him was making him mad with want. He also had considered taking her to the train station and taking the first train to England since he had a home there too in case. Then it dawned on him he did not have a mask on and surely people would see him and want to scream.

Erik stopped abruptly and caused Christine to crash had into him she stepped back after a minute and looked down apologizing since the look on his face was not the face of someone that was ok with her crashing into him. Little did she realize it was not due to her it was due to the fact that he had no way to cover his face? "Christine I am afraid that you must go on without me it is not safe for me to travel above on the streets without some kind of mask and I forgot it in our hurry to leave." Christine looked at him in horror "Erik love if you have to stay below then so will I. I don't want to be parted from you my angel." She smiled at him as he placed the small chest down he wanted time to think to process a way that he could cover his face but before he could even consider one thought his arms were full of Christine she was hugging him caressing his back kissing his chest. He knew he could die happy now he did not care if he never experienced the joys of the flesh his Christine had kissed him, touched him, and hugged him.

He buried his nose in her hair loving the smell loving the feeling of her in his arms. Finally he had a thought but he did not know what she would think of it. "Christine my dear would you consider wrapping my face with strips of your petticoat it would look like bandages and then we would be able to leave.

She begins to remove her dress off her shoulders so that they would have access to her petticoat. Erik could not believe this woman she would give him a demon her petticoat. He turned from her to give her a bit of privacy once she had torn as much as she thought that she would need to wrap his face she tugged on his arm and Erik kneeled in front of her. Before she began to wrap his face she touched his face and leaned down and kissed him once more letting her tongue caress his lips and when he opened his mouth she tasted his tongue and she felt like she was in heaven she was so happy to have her angel with her.

Erik moaned into Christine's kiss he was so unused to receiving love and kindness that he was so ill prepared as to how to react should he place his hands on her face her waist. He hoped that she would kiss him in the days to come and she would be a patient teacher and show him how she wanted to be touched and to show him how she would like to touch him.

Christine pulled away from the kiss sadly and looked at Erik and then she began to wrap the scraps of her petticoat around his face following his instruction so that he was still able to see.

Once he was wrapped he picked up his trunk and took her hand once more and off they went to the local train station where Christine was able to get them a room on the train to England. Erik led Christine to their room as they had registered on the train as husband and wife. Erik knew that tonight would be a test of his will power as he would have to reframe from wanting to make Christine his wife in the physical sense of the word. Once in their room Erik sat on the bed and Christine unwrapped his face. Kissing his face as she went Erik never knew a healing touch but he was learning how powerful touch could be. He liked this feeling of touch and giving and receiving these touch and only hoped that he would touch her in the right way and in time that she would touch him in the right way.

Raoul could not believe that Christine had been taken once again by that monster. He had run out of that opera house and to all the train stations and could not find them anywhere the only train that had left had been going to England. So Raoul went home packed his truck and got on the very next train to England in the hopes that he would still be able to find them before Christine was unable to be rescued.


	4. Chapter 4

This is an Erik and Christine story from the movie 2004 starting off right after Erik told Christine to leave and take Raoul. She does not kiss Raoul . Erik does not have a mask on.

I don't own any of these characters just the story and plot are my own. Sorry it took a bit to update the chapter was written but with Easter and traveling I was not at my home PC.

Chapter 4

Erik was sitting on the bed enjoying the kisses that he and Christine were sharing when all of a sudden he felt Christine cup his arousal again. He warred with himself on stopping her again since it made her happy as he heard he moan at the contact. In the end he left her hand on himself for now he did not see the harm in making her happy. He felt her tongue run over his lips begging him to allow their tongues to dance so he opened his mouth allowing Christine's tongue to meet his once again slowly swirling and dancing. Erik could not help the groan that came from the back of his throat from the combination of Christine's fiery kisses to her caressing him he knew he would have to stop this touching soon or he would make Christine his.

Regretfully Erik slowly brought his mouth away from Christine smiling at her teasing him. "Christine my dear I know you enjoy this touching of me but my dear I want to be your husband before we let our passions merge and you kissing me as you were along with this creasing of my manhood does not make it easy for me not to take you and make you mine in a physical sense." Her hand she did not move off of his arousal she was totally enjoying the feeling that she was able to give him that made him want to be with her. She cocked her head to the side and said "Erik I want you to make me yours in the physical sense of things I want to be yours. Raoul will not stop till he finds us you know this is true my love since he sees me as one to be rescued. But if I am no longer a virgin he might leave us alone unless you don't want me like I want you, you don't desire me like I desire you. Please Erik make me yours?!"

Erik looked deep into Christine's eyes and saw in their depths love and caring and desire as well as lust and a bit of fear. He placed his own hand over hers that was still lightly palming him and stilled her movements. He heard her whimper so he smirked at her and leaned over to her ear and whispered

"Christine you know how you make me feel you know I desire you but what I desire more is that you are my wife before my lover. I want you, long for you. You hold my desire in the palm of your hand please believe me Christine. I know you fear Raoul will tear us apart if you are still a virgin when we next see him but I promise you my dear as soon as this train is in England. I will find a priest and I will promise before God that I will love you, then my dear I will allow you to touch me this way whenever you want when it is just you and I." Slowly he lightly squeezed her hand allowing her to squeeze him and then his pulled her hand away from his arousal and placed it over his heart. Continuing to whisper "You must feel how my heart beats for you my love. Don't think I stop this because I don't find you attractive or don't want to be with you. My God Christine I would love nothing more than to fall back on this bed and make you mine. To make love to you, I love you so much my dear."

Christine smiled at Erik and said "Erik thank you for your love I'm sorry I doubted your desire of me. It is just that Raoul always said I was not ready I thought that this was a normal practice to be with the man that you are planning on marring from the beginning of the engagement." She was enjoying feeling his heart beat and having his hand still over her own. She did miss the feeling of his arousal it was more stimulating to her own desires then when Raoul had told her that was the way in which he required her to kiss him. Christine thought that since she had felt her Erik's desire that he might want to feel to feel proof of her own desire for him.

"Erik since I had felt your desire I feel it might only be fair for you to touch me to feel how much I also desire you." Erik felt his jaw hit the floor here was an angel offering to a monster the ability to touch her and feel her desire for him. He could not do it this was not going to help him in the fight to keep her a virgin till they both said I do in a church before God. He looked into Christine's eyes and said "Angel I can't allow you to let me touch you in this way it is not proper and I don't want to tarnish your good name I want to be able to say I do before God in a church before you and I become one. If I touch you that way I doubt I will be able to control myself. Please Christine lets save those kinds of touches for when we are husband and wife." Christine sadly nodded knowing that she did not want to upset Erik.

"It has been a long day my dear angel please lay down and get some rest I will stay awake and wake you when we are to arrive in England.

Christine smiled at him and kissed him once more a passionate kiss allowing the touch of her lips to caress his own. She held Erik's hand and pulled him onto the bed too, fitting her body to mold to his own wanting to feel him close to her as she loved his touches.

Raoul could not believe his luck the next train was booked he was not able to get on a train till the train 3 days from now in 3 days time Christine might be beyond his reach. He tried to pull his Vicomte status and that did him no good he also tried to bribe the other passengers that were boarding the train that he would pay them for their ticket and a handsome bonus if they would let him go in their place. No one was willing to give up their seat and so Raoul was forced to return home without his prize without his Little Lottie.


	5. Chapter 5

This is an Erik and Christine story from the movie 2004 starting off right after Erik told Christine to leave and take Raoul. She does not kiss Raoul . Erik does not have a mask on.

I don't own any of these characters just the story and plot are my own. Sorry it took a bit to update the chapter was written but with Easter and traveling I was not at my home PC.

Chapter 5

Erik could not believe that he was lying on a bed with Christine molded to him as if they were two pieces of one person. He wanted to just drift off to sleep but he knew that if he did he would miss the stop and he wanted above all to make Christine feel safe and to take her to his home. As he was contemplating if he should wake Christine in the next few minutes so he could regain some control over himself before they exited the room on the train. He did want to walk with Christine from the train showing for all who might look that he was indeed turned on by this woman. As he was lying there looking at his angel his student turned love he could not stop and think and reflect on what they had been thru to get to this point he knew there would be some things that he should explain to her as in the deaths of Piangi and Buquet.

All too soon Erik heard the conductor go down the hallway saying that England would be the next stop in 15 minutes time. Erik considered many ways to wake up Christine but he settled for kissing her. He placed his lips lightly upon her own and even in sleep she responded to his advances. He slowly deepened the kiss feeling Christine come alive from slumber and even when she was not fully awake her hand went to his arousal and when she touched it. Erik thought that he would do the unholy thing of come in his pants from the touch of a woman that was not his wife. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it away. Moving his mouth to her ear he whispered "Come my dear Christine it is time to wake we are to be in England in 10 minutes time." Christine opened her eyes and looked at Erik in the face and she startled awake. Erik of course thought that it was the sight of his uncovered face that made her react this way which it was but not for the reason he thought. Erik went to get off the bed but Christine grabbed his neck and pulled his mouth to her own and kisses him a passion filled kiss. " Erik I don't mind your face but I know how you feel about it and I was startled when you told me we only had 10 minutes till our stop I thought you would have awoke me sooner so I could affix your bandages again." Erik looked at her slyly and said "Christine I did not have the heart to wake you sooner I was lost in my own thought and did not hear the 30 minute warning only the 15 minute one." Christine quickly arose from the bed and grabbed the torn pieces of her petticoat and began once again to wrap her loves face according to how she was advised. Finally with only a few minutes to spare they were ready to leave the compartment.

Once the train stopped Erik lifted the trunk and then reached for Christine's hand and she gave it so that hand in hand they left the train. As soon as they were off the train Erik started to lead Christine to a small church that he knew was in the town that he was hoping the priest would remember him as Erik wished with all his heart to marry Christine not due to fear of Raoul but due to wanting to take her to his home and the only way that he could in his own mind was to marry her and bring her to his home as its mistress. Christine was taking in the sights of the town looking at the people and the market and not watching where Erik was leading her as she trusted him to make sure that she was ok and she was not harmed.

Finally they had reached the church and Erik stopped right outside of it and turned to Christine and said "Christine my love I want to go into this church as Erik and Christine but I would very much like to come out of this same church as Mr. and Mrs. Erik Lenoir. I want to take you to my home my dear but I want to take you there as my wife what do you think my dear." Christine stepped closer to Erik and whispered "Erik I want to be your wife to be able to kiss you as I did in your home by your bed and as I kissed you yesterday." Erik smiled at her and opened the door to the church holding it open for Christine.

Once inside the church a Father came out of the back room to see whom had entered his house of worship and why they were there he was hoping that it was not another couple that had been too hasty in getting physical and not really knowing or loving each other and wanted marriage. What he saw was not at all what he expected the man he noticed was caring a trunk without much difficulty his face was wrapped in scraps of material and holding his hand was a young beautiful woman.

"How may I Father Ronald help you today my children?"

Erik glanced over at Christine and said "Father Ronald I am not sure if you remember me but I am Erik Lenoir I lived in this area as a child and I have bought some property in this area. My fiance and I are here because we would like to be married because we are in love and I want to take her to my house as my wife since there is no one available to chaperone us and make sure that her virtue is intact. I am forced to stop here without being able to plan the wedding."

Father Ronald remembered Erik from when he was a child and that Erik had always worn a mask this the Father assumed was why he had on the scrapes of cloth to hid whatever the mask had hid when he was younger. The Father said "Erik I don't normally marry just anyone that shows up at my door how do I know that this beautiful woman is not another man's wife or that she does not wish to be married. I must be allowed to speak to her in private to make sure you are not forcing her in any way." Erik was not happy with this idea of being separated from Christine he knew that she would want to feel safe and loved. Christine smiled up at Erik and reached out and touched his arm to give Erik reassurance and nodded that she would agree to talk to the Father in private.


	6. Chapter 6

This is an Erik and Christine story from the movie 2004 starting off right after Erik told Christine to leave and take Raoul. She does not kiss Raoul . Erik does not have a mask on.

I don't own any of these characters just the story and plot are my own. I know that Raoul was not in the last chapter at all but have no fear he will return in chapter 7 and you will be wishing I forgot about him. Thank you to everyone that has given me reviews for this story.

Chapter 6

Christine followed the father into his sacristy where he said to her "Sit down my daughter now tell me do I have anything to fear in marring you and Erik and your name please?"

"Father Ronald my name is Christine and you have nothing to worry about I love Erik and I have for some time now. However I was weak and I did agree to marry another man and I believed that because of this weakness, I had made Erik no longer trust me. Father I know he seems intimidating but he has always been so kind and loving to me." Father Ronald looks at Christine and wonders if he should ask her about Erik's face this has been something that he was always curious about. He pats Christine's hand and says " You know child even if you agreed to marry one man while you love another that can be something to cause alarm in a relationship please tell me my dear why did you accept someone else if you felt that you loved Erik?"

Christine considered her answer and she knew the best answer would be the truth. " Father when I first meet Erik I was in awe of him and intimated in his presence but he stirred up in me a feeling that I had never felt before it was a longing as well as love and understanding and at first it frightened me. See Father I lost my mother when she gave birth to me and I lost my father was I was very young. So when my childhood sweetheart came back into my life and I was so terrified by the feelings I felt for Erik I said yes to my sweetheart out of feeling safe."

Father Ronald nodded his head in understanding now he knew that there was no reason not to marry Erik and Christine. So he stood and put on his robes for performing a wedding and then extended his hand to Christine and walked her out of the sacristy to wed her to Erik. Erik heard a noise from the sacristy and he was on full alert in case Christine would need him he would be at her side in a moment's notice. Soon he saw Christine with her hand in Father Ronald's as the Father lead her to Erik. "Erik I am satisfied that you and Christine are here willingly and in love something I am sad to say that I don't get to see too often. Now if you have the wedding ring we can begin.

Erik reached into his inner pocket and pulled out 2 wedding bands one that was more feminine and one the man might wear. Father Ronald looked at the bands that he was presented and he was a taken back as most men did not wish to wear a ring. This Erik must really love Christine if he is willing to wear a wedding band also he took the offered rings from Erik.

"Very well we will begin. Christine do you take Erik Lenoir to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from his day forward for as long as you both shall live?"

Christine smiled at Erik as she was facing him and said "Yes I do with all my heart and soul."

Then Father Ronald repeated the same question to Erik to which Erik said "Yes a thousand times over and over."

The Father then blessed the rings and then handed the feminine one to Erik and the male ring to Christine and said "Christine repeat after me"

"I Christine" and the Father paused realizing she had not told him her last name

"Christine my dear what is your last name?"

Christine looked nervously at Erik in hopes that her last name would not cause Erik any problems since she was an Prima Dona now and word might have reached England.

"Father my last name is Daae." She was holding hands with Erik by now and waiting to see what the Father might say.

Looking at Father Ronald he did not show any recognition of the name or what had happed to her.

"Very well my dear I Christine Daae take thee Erik Lenoir to be my lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward till death do us part."

Christine repeated what the Father had said slowly running her thumb over Erik's thumb as she slid the ring onto his 4th finger.

Then the Father turned to Erik and said

"Now you my son, I Erik Lenoir take thee Christine Daae to be my lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward till death do us part."

Erik repeated the lines sliding the ring onto Christine's 4th finger and then holding her hand he could not believe that he was here one kiss away from Christine being his.

Father Ronald said "What God has joined together let no man put asunder you may now kiss your bride."

Erik look Christine's face in his hands and he leaned in and lightly touched his lips to her own. Christine was not in the mood for light touching so she applied more pressure from her end of the kiss sliding her tongue along the crease of Erik's lips. The Father showed them to the marriage license and they both signed their names. Both looked at the Father and Erik took his hand and said thank you to the Father before taking up his trunk and taking Christine's one hand as in her other was their marriage license.

As they were leaving the church Father Ronald called out "May God bless you my dear children and thank you for bringing joy to this older Father." Christine turned her head and smiled at the Father and said "May God bless you also Father for bringing joy to us in allowing us our marriage. Erik lead Christine out of the church and once they were back on the road he lead the few minute walk to his home.

The house that they stopped in front of Christine marveled at it was similar to the opera house in the design. It was a long white building with 4 ionic columns one on each corner and then one on each side of the porch. Christine could barely see a flower grove on the one side of the house. Erik walked around Christine and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to him kissing her neck. "So Christine do you approve of our home?" Christine turned in Erik's embrace and kissed him allowing her hand to cup him as she kissed him hoping that her now husband would allow her to touch him this way since she enjoyed feeling how much she affected him she did not care that they were outside their house all she cared about was showing Erik love and that she wanted to be touched by him. She pulled away and whispered while she was touching him "Erik I don't care if the house you lead me to was a shack as long as you're the man in my bed but yes this house is exceptionable. And she kissed him once more running her tongue over his semi parted lips begging for entrance and Erik allowed her to enter as their tongues swirled and caressed. Erik slowly pulled away and took her hand from his arousal and lead her into the house placing the trunk that he had carried here on the floor by the door. He closed the door and began to show Christine the house.


	7. Chapter 7

This is an Erik and Christine story from the movie 2004 starting off right after Erik told Christine to leave and take Raoul. She does not kiss Raoul . Erik does not have a mask on.

I don't own any of these characters just the story and plot are my own. I am writing Erik's shirt as the one that he is seen with in the layer at the end of the movie to me it looks like a wrap shirt no buttons or anything. WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS LONG Thank you you to everyone that has given me reviews for this story.

^^^^^^^Sexual Scene in this chapter^^^^^^^^^^^

Chapter 7

Raoul finally landed in England he had been able to convince someone on the train the following day to allow him to take their ticket and began his search to the local churches as well as the local hotels since a monster could not possibly have a home. Raoul walked in Father Ronald's church startling the Father since this was the second time in 2 days that anyone unannounced had come to his door. Normally his church was very quiet aside from normal services. He eyed up the young good looking man and wondered what was bringing him to his door.

Father Ronald said "Sir how can I help you?"

"Father I need to find my fiancé she would have come her with a monster of a man that does not have a half a face. She is under some kind of spell I know she would not willingly go with him anywhere please Father I must rescue her."

Father Ronald figured out pretty quickly that this must be the man that Christine had agreed to marry before she knew of her deep love for Erik. But Erik was not a monster he was kind and took great care of Christine from what the Father had seen. He was not sure what to tell this man. Should he tell him that he had married Christine to Erik the man that this man saw as a monster.

*****************************************O**************************O**********************O****************************

5 hours prior to Raoul landing in England

Erik with his arm around Christine's waist walked Christine thru the Kitchen to the dining room followed by a big empty room. Finally he brought her to the last room on the first floor of the house a music room that had a piano a harp and a few other instruments as well as a violin. Christine was happy to see this room and asked Erik if it would be possible to sing with her husband. Erik smiled and what would you like to sing my dear. She turned in his embrace and said "Point of No Return but I want to change a few things not to the lyrics or the melody. Erik nodded and he began to sing his part with his hands on Christine's shoulders. He would let her lead this interaction.

_You have come here_  
><em>In pursuit of your deepest urge<em>  
><em>In pursuit of that wish which till now<em>  
><em>Has been silent<em>  
><em>Silent.<em>

_I have brought you_  
><em>That our passions may fuse and merge<em>  
><em>In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses<em>  
><em>Completely succumbed to me<em>  
><em>Now you are here with me<em>  
><em>No second thoughts<em>  
><em>You've decided<em>  
><em>Decided.<em>

_Past the point of no return_  
><em>No backward glances<em>  
><em>Our games of make-believe are at an end.<em>

_Past all thought of "if" or "when"_  
><em>No use resisting<em>  
><em>Abandon thought and let the dream descend<em>

_What raging FIRE shall flood the soul_  
><em>What rich desire unlocks it's door<em>  
><em>What sweet seduction lies before us?<em>

_Past the point of no return_  
><em>The final threshold<em>  
><em>What warm unspoken secrets<em>  
><em>Will we learn<em>  
><em>Beyond the point of no return?<em>

Christine as she begins to sing her husband's lyrics pulls his shirt from his trousers and opens it to reveal his chiseled chest she runs her hand from his abs to his one nipple touching her husband with love.

_You have brought me_  
><em>To that moment when words run dry<em>  
><em>To that moment when speech disappears<em>  
><em>Into silence<em>  
><em>Silence.<em>

_I have come here,_  
><em>Hardly knowing the reason why<em>  
><em>In my mind I've already imagined<em>  
><em>Our bodies entwining<em>  
><em>Defenseless and silent,<em>  
><em>Now I am here with you<em>  
><em>No second thoughts<em>  
><em>I've decided<em>  
><em>Decided.<em>

_Past the point of no return_  
><em>No going back now<em>  
><em>Our passion-play has now at last begun.<em>

_Past all thought of right or wrong_  
><em>One final question<em>  
><em>How long should we two wait before we're one?<em>

_When will the blood begin to race_  
><em>The sleeping bud burst into bloom<em>  
><em>When will the flames at last CONSUME us?<em>

She continues to touch him in this manner as she sings her part to the point where she would have ascended the stairs to the bridge. At the point where they begin to sing together she runs her hand down and touches his arousal lightly.

_Past the point of no return  
>The final threshold<br>The bridge is crossed  
>So stand and watch it burn<br>We've passed the point of no return_.

Once the song is complete Erik and Christine are standing there panting from the words they just sang and for Erik the fact that his wife had touched him in passionate ways first his chest and then his arousal with his pants on. He almost wishes that she had touched his arousal with no barrier maybe in days to come. He leans in and kisses Christine while her one hand is on his arousal and the other hand is positioned on his chest. Christine runs her hand over his chest in time to her tongue running over his bottom lip as they kiss. Erik pulls his mouth away and says in a husky tone "Christine in time I wish to make love to my wife in all the rooms of this house but this being our first night together I think my dear we need to go to the bedroom to continue." Christine smiles shyly at him and nods "Take me to our bed Erik. I want our passions to merge and to be yours in mind heart song and body." Erik scooped Christine into his arms and carried her up a set of white washed stairs to their bedroom once the door was closed he set her on her feet again. Christine looked at him and said "Erik may I take your bandages off so I may make love to husband?" Erik walked over to the bed shrugged off his shirt and tossed it to the floor as it was not doing him any service and whispered to Christine "Only if you're sure you will not be scarred or turned off my love." Christine comes up on the bed behind Erik and and whispers "Erik I love you I promise your deformity does not change that." She slowly takes the bandages off his face and then since he can't see her she lowers her dress off her arms exposing his breasts and presses her chest against his back. Erik leans back into his wife and moans. "Christine you don't know what you do to me" She smiles and kisses his ear and whispers "Erik yes I do. Erik touch me please I burn for you." Erik turns on the bed to face Christine with his head down just in case Christine does not want to see his face and places his hand on her one breast. As he hears her soft moans he raises his eyes to her own and sees her lust and love shining back at him. He begins to kiss her soft and delicate at first but slowly it builds to their tongues dancing in Erik's mouth. Erik looks at his wife and says "My dear I think it is time we learned each other's bodies." Christine did not say anything just rose from the bed and removed her dress and all he undergarments till she was stark nude she tried to hang her head in embarrassment as she did not think she was much to look at but Erik can only whisper one word "breathtaking." Erik stands himself and kicks off his shoes and then unclips and lowers his trousers and then his undergarments stand there in front of his wife nude. He has not been this nude since the day he was born since even his face is exposed. Christine is mesmerized by her husband he looks so much like a God to her in human flesh chiseled in all the right places and his arousal looks so welcoming and large to fit her body but she does not want to say anything on it knowing her husband he would have been shy and walked away from her and she did not want that.

Erik offers Christine his hand she slowly places her hand in his he kisses her knuckles and then her wrist and then her elbow finally her lips. Christine places her hands on Erik's shoulders doing her best to deepen the kiss. Erik moans into Christine's mouth as her one leg brushes against his arousal. Christine is excited by the contact and slowly lowers her hand to finally touch her husband's arousal in the flesh. Erik sees stars for a few seconds as she lightly squeezes him he is not sure how much he can take of her touches before he comes. He lifts Christine and places her like a china doll on the bed and continues to kiss her as his one hand travels down her stomach to her leg to her womanhood he slowly inserts one finger and then two and finally three satisfied that she is ready for him. He takes her hand that was on his arousal and licks it from palm to finger tips. Then he positions himself at her entrance and whispers "Are you sure my dear?" Christine looks at Erik and says "Erik please or I will sit on you I want to be one I know it will hurt but I want your love my dear husband as I want your passion.

Slowly he enters her and kisses away her tears whispering how much he loves her and that he is so sorry. Christine in time smiles at him and says "Erik I love you to now please finish the job." Erik smirks at her and begins to thrust slowly at first and then increasing the speed as Christine is rocking and meeting him thrust for thrusts. Finally they both call out each other's name as the each reach their pinnacle telling each other that they love the other. Erik not wishing to be two people instead of one with his wife and love leaves himself buried deep in her as he pulls the covers over them and kisses Christine good night.


	8. Chapter 8

This is an Erik and Christine story from the movie 2004 starting off right after Erik told Christine to leave and take Raoul. She does not kiss Raoul . Erik does not have a mask on.

I don't own any of these characters just the story and plot are my own. Thank you to everyone that has given me reviews for this story. I am sorry for taking so long I have been struggling with how to add some conflict in this story and in which manor I want to work myself out of the conflict in time to come.

Chapter 8

Erik felt the warm light of the sun against his face and he felt something on his chest since he was not fully awake yet he was not sure what it was. As his began to clear from a nights rest he remembered marring Christine and that last night had been their wedding night. He felt Christine shift in his arms and he could not have been happier. He could not remember a time when he felt more loved then anything. Waiting patiently for Christine to open her eyes so that he could go and make them breakfast in bed and then he would ask Christine if she would take some letters to Madam Giry and Nadar to the post office in town since he was not comfortable enough to show his face.

Christine felt something hard under her head and at first she was not sure what it could possibly be since she only likes the feather light pillows. Slowly as she continued to drift back into contentious she remember yesterday and how she had chosen to marry Erik her Angel of Music and how they had made love many times last night. She was very happy and could not wait till her and Erik could begin their day to day patterns of being a happy married couple. She opened her eyes and looked up at her now husband and smiled and said "Good morning Erik." Erik smiled back at her and kissed her forehead and then said "Good morning My Christine." Then dipping his head once more he kissed her lips and moaned at the feeling of it all. Christine responded to her husband's kiss very fervently that Erik knew that if she continued to kiss him this way as a good morning kiss that they would never be out of bed before 9 am as he would have to make love to his lovely wife. Christine trailed her hand down Erik's chest she love the feeling of his broad shoulders and tight muscles just below the skin. Erik was enjoying the kisses from his wife when he felt something that made him groan with so much pleasure as they were kissing she once again had found a way to meander her hand down and cup him. He knew that he should stop her and stop this kind of touch it was not right in his own mind but it felt so good to know that he did not make her touch him this way and that she was doing this all on her own. So Erik found that he needed his wife in the physical sense of things and so he shifted himself so that his tip was at her entrance and he waited. He hoped that she would put him into her most secret parts without him having to request it of her. Christine felt the tip of her Erik's manhood rub against her swollen womanhood and she wanted to join their bodies once more. She teasingly inserted about an inch of him into her body and then for some reason she had a strange desire and she hoped that Erik would find it enjoyable. She was still holding onto his manhood when she slowly moved her hips from side to side and then allows a bit more of him to enter her body each time. Erik was in heaven this was torture but this was his Christine he would endure the torture to make her happy. Erik wanted to still her hips so bad and plunge himself into her but this was so passionate as they had been kissing thru the experience. Christine broke away from kissing Erik breathless and with only about half of her husband inside of her but she felt so good. Slowly she rose off of him and then without warning impaled herself onto his manhood. Erik gasped as he felt his love surround him so quickly and with so much force that he was not expecting in the slightest.

A few hours later Christine and Erik awoke and Erik made them pancakes with fruit. As they were eating breakfast Erik asked Christine if she would take 2 letters into town and post them one for Madam Giry so she would know the Erik and Christine were alright. And one to the Persian Nadar so that he could help hide their tracks from the Paris police. He also asked if she would take some money to the priest that had agreed to marry them. Christine kissed Erik's check and then his lips and said that she would not mind some fresh air and a walk always made her feel more energetic. So Christine donned her clock took the letters and the money and set out for the town after kissing her husband good bye and telling him that she would miss him and looked forward to laying in his arms when she returned so her best rest so he had energy too.

Raoul was seated at the local tavern where he was staying the way that the priest in that church had hesitated before he had said that he had not seen a monster in his church. And that he had not preformed any marriages in the last few days made Raoul suspicious of what the priest really did know. He knew that the Angel of Hell would stop at nothing to keep Christine under his control this made Raoul think that this angel as Christine saw him could possible also keep the priest at bay threatening him with death or something. Raoul pounded back his 9th drink or was it his 8th it did not matter he would be staying in this town for a few more days just to make sure that Christine and her Angel were not here.

Raoul exited the tavern and thought that he might question the priest once more. When he opened the doors to the church he noticed that the priest was speaking to a woman but since he could only see the back of her head. Raoul could not figure out if this woman was indeed Christine he hoped that it was then his search could be over and since he was sure that the monster had forced himself on Christine he would also take pleasure in her flesh. Raoul grinned from ear to ear and walked up the aisle and grabbed the woman very gruffly on her arm and said "Well my dear Christine we meet at last and not too soon I will save you from the monster that is in your mind. I will shelter you from harm and I will take care of you."

Father Ronald was talking to one of parishioners when he heard the doors to the church open. Without drawing attention to the fact that he was trying to see whom had entered his church he glanced up and saw that it was that strange man that called himself Raoul. To Father Ronald the man appeared to be drunk this did not worry him until he looked at the woman that he was speaking to and then the realization dawned on him and he tried to hide it. He felt a chill go down his spine when he saw Raoul gruffly grab the woman's arm and he shuttered once more when Raoul called this woman Christine.

Well i know kind of a cliff hanger as to if the woman in the church is indeed Christine


End file.
